Ti amo, Antonio
by Mysterious wonderland
Summary: Lovi and his brother, Feliciano (Romano and Italy) have started at a new university after Lovi got kicked out of the other one. He hopes to make a fresh start but meets his childhood friend there, Antonio (Spain). WARNING: YAOI AND LEMON IN LATER CHAPTERS! Romano x Spain, Spain x Romano (Antonio x Lovi) with some Germany x Italy and Greece x Japan
1. Chapter 1

Hiiiii's ^.^ By request, I'm doing a Spain x Romano fanfiction and it is also one of my fave pairings XD I'm going to use their human name's if that's okay, they're all below. There will be some Germany x Italy and maybe some other pairings if that's okay but the main one is Spain x Romano. There may be some lemon in later chapters so I warn you now. WARNING: THIS IS YAOI!

The setting will be at a university and all as I have lots of good ideas so that's why it's there human names (Seriously, have you ever walked past a, let's say Russian person and they are called Russia? XD) Hope you can keep up, there is a lot of characters but most of them are side characters, still, I find it so much fun when I write characters personality and all XD

Human names are below:

Spain: **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo-** Lovi's childhood friend that left years before. Develops feelings for Lovi. He's usually happy go lucky

Romano: **Lovi Vargas-** The new person. Antonio's childhood friend. A bit of a punk at times and is very overprotective of his younger brother.

Italy: **Feliciano Vargas- **Lovi's younger brother. He's carefree and can be a little annoying at times but his cuteness makes up for that.

Germany: **Ludwig-** Is one of the only people who can put up with Feliciano and Honda.

Japan: **Honda Kiku- **Is usually pretty quiet around new people but is the serious type with no sense of humour. Is in love with Heracles.

Greece: **Heracles Karpusi- **The quiet kind and always mumbles everything he says. Has a crush on Honda and adores cats.

China: **Wang yao (so close to Yaoi XD)-** Tells the truth a lot of the time and usually can't read the situation. Is Honda's childhood friend and considers him more of a brother than a friend.

Russia: **Ivan Braginski- **The 'creep' of the group. He comes out with scary sentences and wonders why nobody wants to be his friend. Eduard, Raivis and Toris are his only 'friends'.

Estonia: **Eduard von Bock, **Latvia: **Raivis Galante, **Lithuania: **Toris Laurinaitis**- The trembling trio. They have no say whether or not they are Ivan's friends.

Britain: **Arthur Kirkland**- One of the English teachers. Is in a secret relationship with Alfred.

America: **Alfred F. Jones-** Is loud mouthed and stupid. A little big headed but he does have a kind heart. Is in a secret relationship with Arthur.

Canada: **Mathew Williams-** Went by his father's last name. Mathew is Alfred's twin brother but he is much more quiet and shy yet his thoughts are tough and boisterous.

Prussia: **Gilbert Beilschmidt- **The vain person. He has a secret crush on Elizabeta. Always calls himself awesome though.

Austria: **Roderich Edelstein**- The music teacher. Is very strict about rules and discipline, usually scolding Feliciano.

Hungary: **Elizabeta Héderváry**- Very tough. She has no crush on anybody and can scare the crap out of people sometimes.

France: **Francis Bonnefoy- **The perverted French teacher

Poland: **Feliks Łukasiewicz**- Is child hood friends with Lithuania. Is laid back and never hands his homework in. Is shy around new people.

Switzerland: **Vash Zwingli- **Doesn't like to waist money. Cares for his love, Lili and always worries about her. Used to be good friends with Roderich and is scared of Elizabeta

Belarus: **Natalia Arlovskaya**- Has a **_Huge_** crush on Ivan and is actually his half-sister. She's the only person who can scare and creep out Ivan.

Lichtenstein: **Lili-** Is very shy and quiet. She cares for Vash and love's him lots and lots.

Ukraine: **Yekaterina Braginskaya**- Has the biggest boobs ever. She's very ditsy and often complains of a sore back.

I told you there was a lot. If I have any other characters, I'll put their human name's at the top XD XD XD

Guess I should start writing it XD


	2. New school

_Warning, this is absolute shit -_- I've never wrote anything like this before XD_

* * *

Lovi Vargas grinned, happy to be able to go to a new university after searching for what seems like forever. He still had no idea though what his ambition was for the future. He knew he would have to think long and hard. His brother, Feliciano, wanted to be a chef and had his future all planned out. _'Then why does he want to learn English, French and Music?' _Lovi thought to himself but then again, there were a lot of things about Feliciano that he didn't dare ask.

"Veee…..I wonder if there would be any pretty girls!" Feliciano exclaimed, bouncing up and down. Feliciano was kicked out of their last school for crashing his car into the school building. Lovi had to follow Feliciano out as he didn't trust his brother crossing a road safely.

"I don't know but Feli, just promise me one thing…..no driving your car to school." He said to him as Feliciano pouted.

"It wasn't my fault. I didn't break quick enough…oh…guess it was my fault whoopsie!" He got hit over the head by his brother, Lovi, as he fumes at him.

"YOU PASTA LOVING BASTARD! NOW WE HAVE TO GO TO YET ANOTHER UNIVERSITY BECAUSE OF YOU! I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU GET US KICKED OUT OF THIS ONE!" He bellowed out in Feliciano's face as he just smiled and patted Lovi's head.

"It's okay big brother." He said happily as he marched into the school, leaving behind one pissed off Lovi. "HOLD IT FELI!" He called, running up to him. "If anybody lay's a finger on you, I'll kill them, if they try to date you, I'll kill them, if they do ANYTHING to you, I'll kill them." He said in a sadistic voice, making Feliciano a little scared as he gulped slightly. Lovi had a smug smile on his face as he walked into the building, ahead of Feliciano.

"So, we're in class 2a….WHAT DICKHEAD DESIGNED THIS MAP? YOU CAN'T READ A THING!" Lovi yelled out in the middle of the classroom, getting some people's attention. A tall man with bushy eye brows approached the Italian brother's. His eyes were blue and his hair was blonde but messy.

"I believe I was that 'dickhead'." He spoke in an English accent that made him sound so posh. Lovi and Feliciano had Italian accents that Feliciano described as sounding like a 'homo'.

"WELL IT SUCKS!" He said, throwing the map to the floor as the Englishman spoke.  
"Well….you mentioned you were in class 2a? Well, I'm your teacher. This way….oh….you just got yourself a week's detention!" He said with a sadistic grin on his face. Lovi pouted.

"You don't look any older than me, tea loving freak." He said as the other glared at him. His name was Arthur Kirkland and he was the Englishman of the crew but was also the English teacher.

"Whatever." Lovi said as he sighed. Feliciano was just skipping behind Lovi. He could hardly wait to meet the new people. Arthur pushed the door open as the Italian's walked into the room, following Arthur. The room was chaos. There was one man with a scarf on terrorizing three smaller men, a loud mouthed jerk saying how awesome he was, a tough woman yelling at the loudmouth, a woman with huge boobs crying about something….the whole room was in chaos. Arthur had to clap his hands to get everybody's attention.

"Shut up, you wankers, we have two new students today. This is Lovi and Feliciano Vargas." He introduced the two brothers. Feliciano was waving frantically as Lovi faceplanted his hand, embarrassed to be related to such a fool.

"Antonio, could Lovi sit next to you?" The Englishman asked as the Spanish man waved his arm, couldn't be bothered. Lovi didn't really recognise him to start with, him being his old childhood friend and all.

"Hey, can I borrow your text book?" He asked the Spanish man who smiled at him in return and passed the book to him.

"Sure you can, Lovi was it? I'm Antonio!" He said happily to him as he patted the male's head. "You're so cute, you know? That curl in your hair is adorable!" He said with a grin, getting a whack over the head from the other male.

"SHUT UP! DON'T MAKE ME FEEL LIKE A GIRL!" He yelled, getting a board rubber thrown at his head. "Make that two weeks detention, wanker!" Arthur snarled at Lovi. He just pouted and sat down in his place. At this point, Antonio was in a deep concentration.

"You haven't told me where I'm meant to be sitting, sir." Feliciano stated as he was still stood in front of the classroom. Arthur sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh yeah, sorry, urm, there's a place next to Gilbert." He said, pointing to the seat next to him. Gilbert got up to protest. "HE CAN'T SIT NEXT TO THE ONE GREAT AND AWESOME GILBERT! I'M TOO AWESOME FOR THAT!" Gilbert yelled getting a sigh from the butch, young blonde next to him.  
"Shift places, I'll sit next to him." He said with a sigh as the two male's swapped seats. Feliciano came bouncing up to him and sat next to the blonde male.

"I'm Feliciano, what's your name VEEEEEEEEEE!" He said to him as the blonde sighed.  
_'Another weirdo, just what I needed.'_ He thought as he cleared his throat.

"Ludwig…" He said in that strong German accent of his, earning a pat on the back by Feliciano. "Let's be beeeeest friends, okay?" He said with a smile on his face.

Lovi almost banged his head on the table from the embarrassment he had got from his younger brother. "I…am….not….related to him…..but if that German man lay's a finger on little Feli, I will kill him!" He said, sounding a little sadistic again.

"Lovi! Do you remember me?" Antonio suddenly snapped out of his daydream

* * *

_Sorry it's shit, I've never wrote anything like this before XD_


End file.
